Otherworld
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: Sylvia Linkson has finally escaped from her perverted kidnapper. During her escape she is accidentally pulled into the demonic town of Silent Hill. Now, every second is a fight for survival and she knows not who she can trust to help her make it out alive
1. Welcome To Silent Hill

_Otherworld_

_Welcome to Silent Hill_

The pickup truck sped along the highway, carrying a young girl inside. Her foot pressed down on the petal as hard as it could, making the vehicle go over 90 miles per hour. The girl was Sylvia Linkson. Her mind raced as her sweaty palms gripped the steering wheel.

She had escaped that maniacal pervert. Finally. Sylvia was only sixteen and had been kidnapped by some psycho rapist who called himself Jim. He had tied her arms to a pole and left her there. He had stated he was hungry and would 'play' with her later. She had been able to stretch and bend her limbs until she held the rope in her mouth. She gnawed on it profusely, and luckily for her, it was a very thin and weak rope. She took a wooden bat with her and ran out of Jim's basement. He had been in the kitchen making a sandwich, when Sylvia crept behind him. Sylvia swung the bat, and in a single blow to the head, he crumpled. His bologna sandwich and beer splattered over him. The girl reached down and grabbed his keys from his pocket. She ran outside and found her captor's rusty old pickup. Sylvia reluctantly got in and backed out.

She was now driving to the west, the rain battering the windshield. She knew not where she was going, but continued on her way. God had finally set her free. "I was in his grasp for almost a year." She rasped under her breath, staring at the date and time displayed on the truck's screen. For a single moment, she banged her head on the wheel. She let a troubled moan escape from her lips.

"AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!" A scream made her look up. Her headlights shone upon a small boy. She braked just in time, inches away from the boy. "OH MY GOD!!!" Sylvia yelped leaping out from the pickup. "HEY!!! Kid are you okay?!" The child lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. She reached for him when, "DO NOT TOUCH ME." The girl leapt back, stunned at the raspy and chilling voice. The child got to his feet. He had deathly pale skin, and bloodshot eyes. Sylvia gasped at how skinny he was. "I AM XAVIER." Xavier turned, revealing a penogram etched onto the back of his bald head. "Xavier, are you okay?" Sylvia asked, her voice quivering. She shivered as The freezing rain dripped into the cuts on her body.

"Are you scared?" Xavier asked. "N… no. I just want to help you." "THEN GO AWAY!!!" The boy began to run into the incoming fog. "XAVIER, WAIT!!!" Sylvia ran after him.

"SYLVIA." The girl stopped in her tracks when she heard her name. She turned and shrieked in horror. Her shadow was raising off the ground. Red eyes formed on its dark face, glowing in the night's darkness. "N..no! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Sylvia cried, staggering backwards and slipping in a mud puddle. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!"

Xavier ran in front of her, spreading his arms wide. He chanted a few words in a foreign language. The penogram on his head began to shine. "Xavier! What's happening?" The boy turned to her. "Don't worry, it'll be okay, Sylvia. The shadow began to disintegrate, particles of it floating away. Sylvia began to struggle to stay awake. She fell onto her back in the mud, letting out a somber groan. "Go to sleep, Sylvia. It shall be okay." Sylvia could only stare at him until she faded away into sleep.

"Ohhhhh….. Where am I?" Sylvia said. She sat up, staring around. It was sunny and beautiful now. She pulled herself up with a distempered moan. She grimaced as she scratched off some of the mud that was caked on her elbows. She limped over to a rickety bench that lay across the street. She sat down and sighed. What had she gotten herself into? She stared at all the wounds Jim had given her. At least he wasn't here. Then she noticed the scorch marks on her fingers. She knelt down and felt her ankle. It was swollen. Now she knew why she had a limp. "Shit, I got to get to a hospital. She looked around. Behind the bench was a giant map. "Perfect." She stared at the name of the town. "Silent Hill. Sounds peachy…" She took one of the small maps. "Well, let's see what we have in this 'silent' town…" She looked over the map. "We got a school, a mall, an asylum, a church, a graveyard, some stores, and…. A HOSPITAL!"

Following the map's instructions, Sylvia limped to the hospital. "Well, I know why they call it SILENT Hill!" Sylvia stifled a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. She came to the main entrance of the Silent Hill Hospital and grimaced. "Sure hope the doors are open." She walked up the stairs slowly, the quietness eating away at her well being. She pushed on the door and it creaked open. A smile formed on Sylvia's face. She walked inside.

"HELLO??? Anyone here?" Sylvia screamed. She shrugged. "Guess I'll take a look around." She wandered over to an elevator. She was about to press the 'open' button when the doors flew apart and a man stepped out.

"Excuse me, Miss, but are you authorized to be here?" Sylvia shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up in this crummy town." She paused. "Are you a doctor?" "Yes. Why?" "Just look at me!" The man looked her over. "Yes, you do need medical attention. Come with me." He began to walk back into the elevator. "Sir, I'm not sure if I can walk anymore." Sylvia bent down and rubbed her swollen ankle. The man went to her side and gestured to his back. "Climb on." Sylvia got on his back and was carried into the elevator, a dark hallway, and into an operating room.

"So, kid, what's the name?" The man asked. "Sylvia Linkson. What's yours?" The man held her hand, which scared the girl a bit. "Dr. Edwin Heimlich. At your service." Dr. Heimlich brought some ointment and bandages to Sylvia. "Dr. Heimlich…" "Call me Edwin." "Edwin, why is nobody here?" The doctor looked up with a grim expression. "Do not concern yourself with that matter, Sylvia…"

Edwin rubbed the antibiotics on Sylvia's scars and scorch marks. "Where did you get these marks?" "I don't know about the burns. I'll tell you about the scars later." Edwin gave her a surprised look and got some more things to take care of the girl's swollen ankle. He rubbed ointment on it and poured a strange liquid over it. When he was finished, he bandaged it up. "If you start to feel woozy, drink this." He handed Sylvia a bottle full of green liquid. "Thanks." The man got to his feet. "Sylvia, I need to go for a moment, but stay put." Sylvia nodded with a solemn expression. "Yes sir." Edwin left closing the door behind him.

'Why did he close the door?' Sylvia asked herself. She got up and walked to the door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. "Shit. Now what?" She looked around the room. It sure was messy. She spotted a small blue knapsack. She picked it up and found that it was empty. She stored the liquid Edwin had given her in it and slung it over her shoulders.

She looked down when sure felt something wet seep through her shoes and saw a pool of blood at her feet. She screamed in terror. "Sylvia!" A voice said. Xavier! Sylvia looked around. Xavier was in the mirror. "What the hell?!" Xavier put his hand on his side of the mirror, leaving a bloody handprint. He gestured for her to touch it. Sylvia walked up to the mirror. She raised her hand. With a reluctant sigh, she placed her hand on the bloody print. Then all hell broke loose.

Poor Sylvia began to have violent convulsions, shaking all over. Her eyes became bloodshot. Blood seeped from her mouth. Then, everything went black. Seconds later, Sylvia awoke once more, in the same exact room. Except it was a darker version of the room. "Great. I'm starting to think that kid is getting really annoying." She looked around. Pieces of glass were strewn everywhere. Bloodstains littered the walls and floors. Then, Sylvia spotted a flashlight. She picked it up and stored it in the knapsack. "This might help out later."

The atmosphere of the room was freaking poor Sylvia out. It truly…. frightened her. "Maybe the door is unlocked now?" She stumbled over to the door and turned the knob. The door opened. "Thank God." She stepped out into the hallway. It was total darkness. Sylvia heard footsteps. "EDWIN? IS THAT YOU?" She fished the flashlight out from the knapsack. She fumbled with it until she found the on/off switch. The beam of light shone through the darkness…… and revealed a nightmare. "HOLY CRAP!!!!" Sylvia screamed, staggering backwards. A demonic nurse stumbled towards her. It wore the traditional nurse outfit: the dress, shoes, and hat. The only thing that was different from the traditional outfit was that the uniform was stained with blood. The thing's skin was deathly pale and covered in cuts and scars. The most terrifying thing about it was that it had no face. In its hand, the monster held a needle, perhaps containing a lethal injection. Sylvia didn't want to find out.

"Oh my God, what am I gonna do?" Sylvia sobbed in fear as the demon nurse staggered towards her. Sylvia wondered if it was the end….


	2. Monsters

_Otherworld_

_Monsters_

"Crap…" Sylvia looked around frantically, hoping to see a weapon of sorts. Then, she saw a small metal baseball bat…right past the nurse. Sylvia knew that if she wanted to live, she would have to make it past the nurse. "Here goes nothin'" Sylvia sighed. She charged forward.

The demon nurse moaned and reached for Sylvia. It grasped the girl's wrist. "LET GO OF ME!!!" Sylvia moaned, jerking her arm. The nurse pulled Sylvia to her, raising the needle. "No way, I'm not letting you kill me!!!" Sylvia reached up and grabbed the nurse's arm, struggling to keep the needle away. She was surprised at the nurse's strength.

Using all of the power she could muster, Sylvia pushed the nurse back. The monster stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. Sylvia ran past it and reached for the bat.

Then, Sylvia had it. The weapon. She could rid the world of the terrifying nurse.

The nurse's back was turned to Sylvia, so the girl crept up silently behind the monster.

"Hey you ugly bit**!" The nurse turned around and was hit in the head with Sylvia's bat.

It fell to the ground, twitching and trying to get back up. Sylvia hit it a few more times as hard as she could, until it looked dead.

"I got to get out of here…." Sylvia moaned. She stared around the dark hall, the illuminating beam erupting from the flashlight her only source of light.

She continued down the hall cautiously, all the while praying there were no more monster nurses. Every twist and turn frightened her, for she saw blood and human body parts littering the floors. Finally, she came to the end of the hallway at the elevator. "Going down…" Sylvia said, relieved.

The doors opened and she stepped in. The elevator went down very slowly, annoying Sylvia and causing her to impatiently tap her foot.

The doors finally opened, allowing Sylvia to step out. As soon as Sylvia looked around, her mouth fell open. The room she was in before was nothing like this. This room had blood splatters all over it and was a total mess. A moan was heard from the corner of the room. Sylvia turned and gasped. It was a syringe wielding nurse. "CRAP!!! STUPID TOWN!!!" Sylvia groaned, tugging at her hair. She raised her bat and prepared to fight. The nurse began to stagger towards her slowly and Sylvia embraced this weakness. She charged forward and swung the bat. The nurse crumpled to the floor. "Strike one!" Sylvia said. She hit the twitching body two more times. "Strike three, you're out!" Sylvia made a small salute and headed out the door.

"OH. MY. GOD." Sylvia looked around. It was a total mess. The sky was a strange blood red color, and smoke blotted it up. Small fires blazed in a few places. There were only a few working streetlights. Who knew what monsters were out there…

Sylvia began to walk forward, "How am I supposed to escape?" She stared around, deeply afraid of what might leap out of the shadows.

GRRRRRRRR…. Sylvia stiffened at the sound of a growl. She turned to see four dogs standing behind her. "Nice doggies…" Sylvia murmured. The dogs began to stalk her slowly. They started to circle her, as if mocking the poor girl. Then, they began to change.

It seemed as if their skin melted right off, revealing deteriorating flesh and their fangs grew. Their claws became sharper and their red eyes glowed. Sylvia knew she was doomed.

The leader of the dogs lashed out, trying to make Sylvia fall to the ground. Sylvia took the opportunity and leapt over one of the dog's heads. She quickly hit it in the head with the bat and heard a sickening crack. She stared at the creature as it groggily got back up. You could see pieces of the thing's skull jutting out, making Sylvia gag.

The girl began to run, pumping her legs as fast as she could. She could hear the dog's paws pounding the ground in pursuit. "Don't let years of track fail me now!" Sylvia whispered. She Heard the dogs nearing closer and closer. Sylvia knew it was over.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!!" a feminine voice cried. A gunshot rang through the air. Sylvia looked over her shoulder. The leader of the demon dogs was dead. The girl stopped running. The pack stared at their leader's carcass and began to sniff it.

Then , they began to feed upon it. "That's way too disturbing!!!" Sylvia cried. She turned and vomited on the ground. She wiped her mouth and looked around. Who had saved her? "Hey kid." A woman stepped out from the shadows. "You okay?"

Sylvia stared at her thankfully. "Thank you. You saved my life."

"I'm Terri Blackwell." The woman was African American with a slim figure. She had curly black hair and a beautiful face. She had a strange aura around her that made you feel she was a stern and independent individual. She looked to be in her mid twenties.

"I'm Sylvia Linkson. Thank you so much, Terri." Sylvia had a bad feeling in her stomach though. What if this woman betrayed her as Edwin Heimlich had?

Sylvia looked at her desperately. "Where am I?" "You are in the Otherworld counterpart of Silent Hill. Monsters exist in the regular Silent Hill, but the ones in the Otherworld are much more demonic." Sylvia stared at Terri blankly.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand. How did a child like you get pulled into Silent Hill?" Sylvia told Terri of her story as they walked along.

"I see. Well, maybe I can help you get out and you can help me get out." Sylvia glared at her. She didn't like the sound of that.

"A you scratch my back, I scratch yours kind of thing?"

"Precisely."

"I don't know…"

Terri shrugged. "Whatever. Just c'mon!"

Sylvia followed closely behind Terri, wondering what would happen next.

Suddenly, Terri stopped Sylvia. "do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Crying."

The duo looked around the corner and gasped. It was Dr. Edwin Heimlich. Spikes jutted out from his back, claws dug into the ground, and fangs poked out from his mouth.

Tears also ran down his face.

"Dear God, what happened to him?" Sylvia cried.

"Possessed. We have to get out of here."

The monster Edwin turned and saw them.

"RUN SYLVIA!!!" He cried. "SHE is making me do this!"

He let out an angered roar. "RUN!!!"

Sylvia and Terri stepped back, then broke into a run.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edwin screamed.

Sylvia felt the ground shake. She looked over her shoulder and shrieked with terror. Edwin had fully transformed. He was a giant dog like monster. Fangs filled his powerful jaws and giant spikes jutted from his back. He had giant bloody claws came out from his paws. He had decaying flesh, with patches of fur in some places. His eyes were yellow and gave a fierce, hungry glare.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Sylvia cried as she ran beside Terri.

"I DON"T KNOW, BUT JUST RUN!!!"

The women ran as fast as they could, but the demon just gained speed.

Sylvia could smell its breath and it reminded her of animal carcasses and made her and Terri gag. She could feel the thing nipping at her heels.

The creature howled with pleasure. It saw the two head into the darkness, were it knew it had the upper hand, for it could see better in the dark than they.

Sylvia crawled under a dumpster, realizing that Terri wasn't there. She was glad for that, and didn't feel guilty about it. Terri had probably left her on her own conscience.

The monster sniffed around and Sylvia prayed and prayed it wouldn't find her. She wondered if the creature had a weakness. She knew it would be the only way to stop it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill, only the characters and plot. **

**PLESE REVIEW!!! I AM TRYING MY BEST ON THIS STORY!!!**


End file.
